A Second on A Page
by Angelorum lapsus
Summary: David Karofsky comes back to his final year at William McKinley, wanting to right the wrongs of last year. And promptly finds himself in the company of a shrewd, perceptive new gay kid, who seems determined to transcend the old barriers wrought between his new friends. Eventual Kurtofsky, Blainofsky friendship
1. Beginnings and Black Boxes

A new school year at William McKinley High School was not quite what one would call an organised affair. The cries and grins of students reuniting after a summer of freedom punctuated David Karofsky's journey to his first class of the year, smiling and nodding at people he knew, and even ones he didn't.

Such friendliness came from the prospect of a term with Kurt Hummel.

Even if David had to put up with Kurt hanging out with the Dalton guy, who he'd heard was transferring to McKinley that year, he was hopeful that Kurt might be more open to his friendship when they were not being told to dance in front of their entire year. He had settled on the notion that he would be content with being friends with Kurt, and he'd try to get to know his animate glob of hair product as a sort of truth.

"David? Could I have a word?"

Dave snapped out of his reverie, looking around. His eyes alighted on Mr Schuester, smiling warmly and gesturing for him to come over, and a thin, angular boy standing a little to his left. The boy was a little over average height, with straight, yet untidy, violently red hair. He sported a large, plain backpack, lopsided wire-frame glasses, and was holding a small grey box up to his chest. The new kid's eyes were roaming around the corridor, a mildly interested expression gracing his pale, freckled face.

'Odd', Dave thought to himself. 'He can't be a freshman, but he looks like he's never seen the inside of a school in his life'.

"Good morning David!" Mr Schuester beamed, "Have a good holiday?"

"Yeah, not bad" Dave replied, slightly distracted by the new kid, who had focused his attention onto Dave, eyes ranging in seemingly random fashions around Dave's body; his hands, his legs, the pocket of his shirt, his eyes-

Once he met Dave's eyes, and caught the unnerved expression on Dave's face, the boy grinned sheepishly, and relented to drumming on the case he held.

Noticing the eye contact that had been established, Schuester said, "Dave, this is Kieran Byrne, he's a sophomore. His family moved here at the start of summer from Australia", which at least explained why Kieran had been so intrigued by a fairly normal corridor.

Kieran stepped forward, and stuck out his hand, which Dave took, rather thrown by the firm grip that met him. At first glance, Dave thought, Kieran had sort of resembled Kurt, but he had a feeling that would be much less predictable. Some of his surprise must have shown on his face, as Kieran's right eyebrow was raised, peering over his glasses at Dave in interest.

"So I suppose you want me to give him a tour of the school?" Dave asked, a little wary, but not wanting to insult the new guy on his first day.

"Yes, I thought you might be just the person" Schuester replied "Just take him around for a week or so, to get used to the timetable and lockers, and explain the co-curricular activities and whatnot. You've got first period off to show Kieran around." Schuester grinned. "As the one of the two new members of glee club, I expect a _glowing_ review of us"

Dave snorted. "As you wish, mine great overlord" he said in mock obedience. Kieran laughed quietly, regarding Mr Schuester as he left calling, "I'll see both of you later!" over his shoulder. As he left, the remaining students filed into their classrooms, leaving the corridor deserted.

"So, shall we get on with it then?" Kieran called, addressing a Dave from a few metres away.

Dave started. For one, he hadn't noticed Kieran moving halfway up the corridor away from him, using a rolling, slightly duck-footed sort of, strut, appearing both jerky and graceful at the same time.

But more importantly, he was caught by Kieran's distinctive accent. It was definitely Australian, on some level, but possessed a distinctly British burr to it, leaving him with a voice as angular and quirky as his appearance.

"Wha- Oh, yeah." Dave jogged slightly to catch up with Kieran, who fell into step with him, still tapping rhythmically on the small black case.

"What is that, exactly?" Dave inquired, pointing at the case.

Kieran looked around at him, "What, Owen?"

This nonplussed Dave; Kieran's answer didn't quite seem to fit. The latter quickly seemed to realise what he'd said, and laughed. "Oh, right. It's my clarinet, I call him Owen." He consulted his timetable. "I've got band in second period, you see".

"I see," Dave said, quietly skimming over why Kieran would bother giving a name to an inanimate object. "Been paying long?"

"Five years," Kieran declared proudly. "Why, do you play?"

"Can't say I do" Dave admitted, "but I've always like the stuff the band plays. And I'm in glee club, so I'm not tone deaf-"

"Wait, hang on" Kieran interrupted, "Glee clubs are like choirs, except, you all dance, and you sing pop songs instead of choral repertoire, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much". Dave saw Kieran's eyebrow raise again, quizzically, then he shrugged a little. Dave rolled his eyes. "I know I don't really look the type to be on stage, but there's quite a lot of football guys in glee." Dave frowned at Kieran. "What, do you want to join?"

Kieran smiled, looking playful as he jumped the last two steps of the staircase they were descending. "Yeah, why not? It sounds like a lot of fun"

'A lot of fun' Dave thought ruefully, remembering the loveable insanity of New Directions, but also the very possible reality that he would not be welcome. 'Well, that's one way of putting it'


	2. Blowing One's Horn

By lunchtime, Kieran thought that he'd done well, considering it was his first day in an entirely new school system. Barring the introduction of band class ("We get to do this _during class, _when everyone else has to do work?"), a full four periods before lunch break ("Would it have killed them to have recess?"), and the vast difference in curriculum, ("I learnt that in year fricking seven and you lot don't do it until year ten"), there wasn't much different to the schools he'd grown up in for fifteen years. His accent had made him somewhat of an interest to his classmates, and while it was fun for a while, he began to tire after being asked whether he used to ride a kangaroo to school for the third time.

More importantly to Kieran, however, was the fact that he already was well acquainted with two people: Dave, and Luke Wilson, a tenor saxophonist from the band. And by well acquainted, Kieran meant that both of them knew he was gay.

He hadn't really meant to come out to Luke specifically, but the latter had caught him scanning the score of the piece they had just played. Kieran had leaped about a metre in the air when he felt a tap on his shoulder; sure it was an angry music tutor, only to find Luke, saying coolly, "Good piece, isn't it?" They ended up in most classes together, and it was not long before Kieran found himself next to Luke in the midst of a particularly noisy English class.

"Hey, Luke"

"What?"

"I like your shoelaces"

"Thanks, I stole them from the president"

"Holy crap, I love you even more now"

"Even more?"

"Well, first I noticed your eyes, and then your arms, awkward torso inspection, particularly awkward lower-half sweep, and then I went back to your eyes because I realised I was being weird."

"Why thank you, I rarely am praised so thoroughly for my physical charms."

They looked at each other. "Gay?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, you?"

"No."

"Well fuck you then."

"Or not, really"

"Shut up and read Pygmalion."

* * *

Dave traipsed out of his calculus class, already wishing that he were still on holidays, and hoping that he'd get a decent seat at the cafeteria. As he walked, his head buzzed with the memory of first period, and the ginger haired kid he'd befriended. As Dave had pointed out the various parts of the school, Kieran had kept up a friendly banter, asking Dave about himself and the students he knew, while Dave kept count of the times Kieran appeared to simply swap accents (he had counted five in as many minutes, going from posh British, and then seamlessly into an Irish lilt, all happening over a fairly normal Australian accent). Kieran seemed determined to be Dave's friend, almost as if he'd sensed Dave's need for the very thing.

It didn't come as a surprise to him when, ten minutes later, Kieran knew everything that had transpired between him and Kurt last year. While it had been hard, Dave was glad he'd been able to get his version of events across before Kieran picked it up from, less favourable sources…

"So, I ran out of the gym, and I've avoided him ever since." Dave finished, rather lamely.

Kieran was quiet for a moment, then said, pleasantly "My god, I hate you"

"What!" Dave spluttered. He had just laid his soul bare for this kid, and he'd just thrown it back in Dave's face. "Well you know what Kieran, fuc-"

His last words were muffled, as Kieran ran at him and hugged him. "I _hate _you, because you've dragged me into this awful mess, and knowing all the evidence, I can't take any sides". He looked up into Dave's startled face. "Oh come off it David". He let Dave go, and walked off, as if hugging people you had only just met were common practice.

Dave hastened to catch up with him. "So, you're ok with, you know, me being gay and Kurt and Blaine and all that?" he gabbled, trying and failing to keep a hint of a plea from his voice.

Kieran laughed a little. "Well, if I wasn't, I'd be a right hypocrite, wouldn't I?"

Dave considered his answer for a moment, then asked, "So, what, are one of your siblings gay?"

Kieran paused, looking both crestfallen, and slightly frustrated. "One of these days, somebody will actually understand when I'm trying to come out to them subtly," he muttered.

"Oh, right I get you" Dave said, apologetically.

Kieran sighed, "Ah well, the day will come. Now, what, my good sir, is this used for?"

"That's a toilet"

"Charming, I'm sure."

* * *

Dave's mental recount of his meeting with Kieran took him all the way to the cafeteria, and the sea of tables spread before him. As usual, Dave's eyes found Kurt, deep in conversation with the Dalton guy, about halfway along the room. _Sitting alone_ Dave's brain supplied. _Don't be stupid _Dave answered himself. _Don't force yourself on him_.

Just then, Kieran appeared at his side, saying sarcastically, "Very clean and clinical, these places are."

Dave turned to him, noticing the company behind Kieran; a lanky boy who he guessed was in Kieran's year and, to his great surprise, Nick Tucker of the football team, who seemed perfectly happy to spend his lunch break with two underclassmen who he had no reason to be familiar with.

Seeing Dave, Tucker grinned and held his fist out. "Karofsky, dude, I haven't seen you in ages!"

Dave accepted his fist-bump with a questioning look, but before Tucker could answer, Kieran said mildly, "I hope you've washed your hands since I last saw you Nick, I know your type."

"Oh yeah?" Tucker countered, impervious to Dave's mingled horror and disgust. "What's that, Mr liquorice stick?"

"The type of person who sticks his hand in tight spaces, of course."

Tucker shook his head disbelievingly, and assured Dave "It's a band joke. I play the horn, you see, and you have to stick your hand up the bell to play it."

"You play in the band?"

"Yeah, I always have. God Dave, I thought you were one of the smart ones you paid attention during band performances." Dave considered that, reasoning that Nick was fairly quiet around the football team, only being the kicker, and Dave only knew him through classes. Well, that and the fact that he rarely looked at the actual musicians, between the music itself, and their conductor's admittedly nice arse.

The lanky guy, whose name Dave was pretty sure was Luke, was walking towards, Kurt's table, _shit_, and Kieran, shooting a mischievous glance at Dave was following, _no, stop that_, and Kurt was looking up, seeing them, and then looking at him _Fuck_.

"David," Kurt asked, the faintest note of surprise in his voice. " Good to see you again." He smiled at Dave, who returned the favour, more than a little nervous. He glanced at Kurt's boyfriend, who was regarded Dave with polite indifference. Recalling how they had conflicted last year, Dave thought it wise to return the favour

Kieran had settled himself next to Kurt's boyfriend. Dave was about to sit next to him, but Kieran calmly pulled Luke onto the bench next to him. Tucker politely waited for Dave to sit first, as the latter realised that he faced a Hobson's choice. He sighed heavily, and sat next to Kurt, glaring across the table at Kieran.

Looking slightly amused at Dave's predicament, Kieran turned to talk to the Dalton guy. "I don't believe we've met. Kieran Byrne." Kieran stuck out his hand, which seemed to be his token form of introducing himself.

"Blaine Anderson."

"And this is your beau, Kurt, I take it?" Kieran inquired silkily.

Kurt look slightly taken aback. "How did you know me?" he asked

"Well," Kieran drawled, his expression giving away his fairly tame motives, "The minute I mentioned glee club, these two," he gestured to Nick and Luke, "mentioned you as one of the more prominent members." He pointed at Nick. "This one in particular admires your excellent pitch control."

Kurt appeared quite thrown by this revelation. He looked over at Tucker, who grinned and insisted, "Horn playing is about 70% tuning. Once you get good you notice that stuff." When Kurt continued to look bemused, he laughed. "What, are football players incapable of appreciating art now?"

"No, but…" Kurt giggled. "The _horn_? Really?" Blaine and Dave were chuckling along with Kurt, and even Kieran and Luke were sniggering apologetically.

Tucker leaned back in his chair, looking to the ceiling looking exasperated, "Yes the horn, Hummel. I'm going to overlook the fact that you seem to believe that I couldn't handle such a complex instrument." He moved his head down to face them all. "Or maybe what's so funny is that I play such a compromising instrument, and, I, being straight, happen to be outnumbered two-to-one here."

The effect of these words took a little while to sink in Blaine looked simply incredulous, Kurt, somewhere between indignant and shocked. Dave had become very still, eyeing Tucker warily. Luke's eyes were flicking between Dave and Nick, quizzical.

After an awkward pause, Kieran, who appeared merely mildly interested, said  
"Well, this is an interesting development. And what is your evidence?"

Nick smirked sagely. "Obviously Kurt told everyone two years ago," he listed, "Blaine's head not only looks flammable with that amount of hair gel, but every time I've seen him here he's been with Kurt." Spying the offended looks of the two, he chuckled. "Oh come on, subtle isn't exactly your style."

"Alright, that's half down" Kieran observed, counting on his fingers.

"Luke's known to be fairly attractive," Nick continued. "And honestly Kieran, you were staring at him all the way through _Kinesis_."

Kieran grinned sheepishly. "Fine, but you haven't given your argument for Dave yet" Luke noted, oblivious to the concerned looks slipping onto Kieran, Blaine and Kurt's faces. Dave, however still seemed unaffected, though his voice sounded strained as he croaked, "Yeah, how'd you crack that one?"

Nick smiled reassuringly at Dave. "I was trying to find Santana one day, she asked if she could borrow my chem notes. I did find her, but I couldn't get her attention, so I just followed her."

Luke coughed loudly, concealing 'stalker' underneath his breath. Unperturbed by this, Kieran asked, "You're in Year Eleven, and she's Year Twelve, why on earth you she need your chemistry notes?"

Nick waved his fork threateningly in Luke's face, "She would have failed without my help, because I'm an official genius", answering both questions, asked or otherwise. "Anyway, I overheard her saying she'd out you if you backed out of starting the Bullywhips. Unfortunately for me, after you left, I was a little too quick in appearing to be completely innocent, so she made me swear not to tell anyone. Not that I would have done" he added kindly to Dave.

"So really, you only had concrete evidence for Dave and Kurt, and you guessed me and Kieran?" asked Blaine.

Nick grinned maddeningly. "Well, I was right wasn't I?"

"He had empirical evidence for Kieran," chipped in Luke. He dropped his voice conspiratorially. "A rumour went round the freshman class last year that one of the football players had a crush on me. Apparently, I'm just irresistible to gay guys"

Kieran threw his empty juice bottle at him. "Poor blighter, pining after a heartless bastard like you"

Luke and Kieran inevitably launched into a full-blown tirade of insults. Under cover of this, Blaine said quietly to Dave, "I need to talk to you. In private"

"Ok," Dave murmured. "I'm taking this as a sign that you don't think I'm going to beat you up"

"If I still thought that, I'd not have stayed so long"

They stood unanimously and left to a deserted corridor.

Kurt watched them go, utterly perplexed as to what Blaine and Karofsky would be discussing in private.

Nick turned from the maelstrom erupting before him and fixed Kurt with a knowing gaze. "You should give Dave a chance Kurt. Blaine seems to be. He's genuinely a good person, he's just sort of groping in the dark a bit." Nick paused momentarily, and added, "It's not like there's many big media role models for guys like Dave"

Kurt did not answer immediately, considering what he'd heard. "Yeah, I know."

Breaking off from his onslaught, Kieran asked, "Hang on, where are those two? Shit, Kurt, Blaine and Dave are gone, I'll bet you anything that they're making out under the bushes about now."

Kurt laughed, not having even considered that. "Oh god Kieran, you're insane as the glee club!"

"Ah, well, good thing me and Dave are joining tomorrow." Kieran grinned hugely, watching Kurt's jaw drop in disbelief. "Jesus Christ Kurt, leave that shocked look until _after _we've auditioned, would you?"


End file.
